Sick
by Fred-Weasley-Isn't-Dead
Summary: When Jeff gets sick, it's up to Nick to take care of him and get him to take his medicine, no matter how much he refuses.


Jeff sighed and gently closed his laptop, setting it on the floor. He had just spent the past fifteen minutes trying to convince Nick not to come over because then he would get sick. Nick didn't listen, refusing to take no for an answer when it came to his boyfriend being alone and sick. The door pushed open slightly and Nick's brunet head popped in. "Jeff?"

Jeff rolled over in his bed, wearing only Harry Potter boxers, the covers pulled up to his chin and a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. He smiled at the sight of his boyfriend. "Hey, Nicky," he croaked.

Nick frowned when he saw Jeff's state, crossing to his bed side and kneeling down. "Baby, you look like shit."

Jeff rolled his eyes and managed a feeble, but sarcastic, "_Thanks!"_

Nick took Jeff's hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "You still look beautiful. Just very fragile." Even when he was pale, sweaty and bloodshot, Nick found Jeff to be the most beautiful thing in the world.

_"_I love you." Jeff smiled as best as he could, which wasn't a lot, and squeezed Nick's hand back.

"I love you, too," Nick whispered before he leaned up to press a kiss to Jeff's lips.

Jeff, with surprising speed for someone who lacked energy, covered his mouth with his free hand so Nick couldn't kiss him. "Don't even _think_ about it," he warned from behind his hand.

Nick frowned, stopped in his tracks. "Why not?"

"Because you don't want to be sick with this, babe. Trust me."

Nick rolled his eyes in response. "Did I ever tell you I have the best immune system in the world?"

Jeff shook his head stubbornly. "I'm not taking any chances."

Nick frowned even more and crossed his arms. "Fine…at least let me cuddle with you."

Jeff nodded slowly, cautiously removing his hand and scooting over to make room for Nick. Nick was about to get in when he realized there would be no other sound besides the two of them,

"Do you want me to put in a movie or something?" he asked softly.

Jeff hesitated for a second. "Music please," he whispered hoarsely, "I don't care who."

Nick knew that Jeff _did_, in fact, care who he put on but he also knew that Jeff was always afraid to ask for stuff in general, let alone when he was sick, because he felt like he was being a nuisance. So Nick crossed the room to Jeff's iHome and instantly turned the volume down (Jeff like to blare his music so all of Dalton could hear). Then he scrolled down to Paramore, the blond's favorite band (the Warblers had affectionately nicknamed him Parawhore) and put it on shuffle. Misery Business came on just as Nick was kicking off his shoes to climb into bed next Jeff.

Jeff instantly turned his back to Nick and cuddled up into his chest. The brunet's arm went around his boyfriend's waist. He knew Jeff was going to sing along so without looking he hushed his boyfriend. "Don't sing," he murmured into the blond's hair, "You'll only waste your energy." Jeff sighed but obediently let his mouth snap shut. Nick, satisfied, pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. "How are you feeling, baby?" he whispered, "Honestly?" he amended quickly, knowing that Jeff would lie and say he felt fine. Jeff shrugged, trying to bite back the coughs building up in his throat because he knew Nick would force him to take something. Nick frowned and moved his other hand to feel Jeff's forehead. "Mmm, you're warm," he murmured. Of course, at that exact moment, Jeff coughed violently. "I'm gonna go get you something."

"No!" Jeff whined, "I don't need it."

Nick didn't slow his path to the bathroom and quickly returned with two cold capsules to bring the fever down and get ride of his cough. "Here," he demanded softly, holding them out in his palm to Jeff. The blond shook his head. "Please, just take them."

Jeff protested rather childishly, "I won't and you can't make me!"

Nick raised his eyebrows at the challenge but he turned back on his heel to stalk back into the bathroom. Jeff smiled, thinking he had won. What he didn't know was that Nick had put the pills under his tongue and he was hellbent on getting Jeff to take them. Jeff eyed him carefully as he walked into the room but Nick held his hands up in a sign of mock surrender. In one quick motion, Nick smirked and straddled his boyfriend, using one hand to pin his wrists above his head whole the other roamed down the blond's cheek and neck. Before Jeff had time to react, Nick aggressively crashed their lips together. Jeff was frozen in shock, giving Nick more time to work. The brunet's hand wandered down, past Jeff's chest and stomach before finally coming to rest on his hip. Jeff had started to pull away while Nick scraped his nail into the jutted bone of his hip.

Jeff gasped, giving Nick a chance to deepen the kiss and slip his tongue inside his boyfriend's mouth. The pills followed and when Nick broke the kiss, the slid down Jeff's throat as he swallowed. Nick looked deeply into Jeff's eyes before he pecked his nose and rolled off. "Thank you," he said, running his fingers in Jeff's hair the way he knew he liked.

Jeff snorted. "For what, giving you my germs?"

"Nope." Nick smirked smugly. "For taking the medicine.""

Jeff frowned and turned his back to Nick, this time in annoyance. Nick's arm wound around his waist and pulled him close, the blond's back against his chest. Jeff rolled his eyes but sidled up a little closer. "I hate you."

Nick laughed. "Oh, please. I saw that look in your eyes. You _loved_ it."

Jeff pursed his lips. "Well, it _was_ a good kiss and you _are_ kinda hot when you're bossy and-"

Nick cut him off. "Shut up," he muttered, leaning around for another kiss.

Jeff smiled softly after they broke apart. "That's my boy."

Nick smirked and twisted his fingers in Jeff's hair, tugging him in again.

* * *

><p>Jeff, who was feeling a million times better, popped his head in Nick and Trent's room, smiling brightly, since he really hadn't seen much of his boyfriend since Nick came over to take care of him. "Hey, guys!" Jeff hesitated when he saw that Trent had vacated his dorm and Nick was curled up under his covers. Jeff crossed to his boyfriend's side, feeling his forehead and ignoring the pile of tissues on the floor. He plopped down next to Nick and began to stoke his hair soothingly. He opened his mouth to speak but Nick cut him off.<p>

"Don't say it," the brunet growled.

Jeff paused for a minute before smirking rather smugly. "I told you so."


End file.
